


Happy Coming Of Age

by TagTheScullion



Series: Immortal Families Are Eternally Messy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion
Summary: Nico wasn't one to get drunk easily, nor very often. Being 18, however, was a good enough reason to celebrate.





	Happy Coming Of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Here I bring you Part Two of this series. I'm not much of a heavy drinker myself but I thought a drunk sibling could be funny to write. Hope you guys like it.

Nico wasn't one to get drunk easily, nor very often. He wasn't much of a lightweight, so managing to make him tipsy took too much time and energy, and beverage.

Thing is, for his 18th birthday, Jason and Percy had decided that some drinking was in order.

"It's not even legal to drink 'till I'm like 21," Nico had objected.

"We made some investigating," Jason said.

"And the legal age to drink in Italy is at 18. I mean it did say something about 16, but we didn't understand it so we just went with 18," Percy concluded. "And now that you're thinking of going to college overseas... Well, we thought it proper to introduce you to this."

He shook a bottle of beer to his face.

Of course, his cousins' idea hadn't been to make him too drunk. Neither of them was under the impression than the now-adult hadn't drunk before at all. And they knew Nico wouldn't allow them to drink him under the table.

Plans, however, changed slightly when word got out, and soon Cabin 13 had become a secret-but-not-really party venue. The Stolls had been the first to break the 'only beer and other light drinks allowed' rule with a smuggled full whiskey and shot glasses.

Soon, after a very specific and intense Never Have I Ever game, Nico walked out of his cabin for some fresh air.

As he walked he came to the astounding conclusion, The line I'm walking on is just as straight as I am. He giggled.

Some shinny reflection caught his eye. The canoe lake looked like a mirror, the full moon looked like a perfect ball of cheese. Of course Nico knew that Artemis wasn't a perfectly round ball of cheese. Or actually, gods can look like whatever they want, he thought. Can they look like food?

Lost in thoughts concerning whether his dad could be made of breakfast bacon or not, he rowed a canoe right to the center of the lake. Or what he believed to be the center. The fuzzy world was fuzzy but he was pretty sure he was far from the lake banks.

He lied on the canoe staring at the could-be-made-of-cheese moon and smoked a cigarette calmly.

The smoke made shape-shifting clouds, and Nico giggled at one that looked like a butt.

Just then a voice broke his utmost concentration.

"Nico?" it yelled from somewhere to his left. No, right. He sat fast, and regretted the acid feeling on his throat. Almost comically slowly he rowed his majestic ship so it was now looking towards the East.

There, with her legs to her knees on the water stood Hazel.

Nico giggled.

"Why are you swimming? It's cold," he shook his head matter-of-factly.

Hazel made a groanish sound with her throat.

"You're drunk," she stated.

"No," he argued. "I'm happy."

"Those are two terms that aren't mutually exclusive," she remarked.

Nico frowned, as his sister wadded her way in the dark mass of water.

"I don't understand your English when you mumble," he shrugged, then went back to lie on his canoe.

"Can't you come closer?" Hazel asked, trying to keep her accent to a minimum. "Soon the water will go over my head."

"Do you think the moon can be made of cheese?" he replied. "I've been going over that for a long, long while."

He heard Hazel mumble something.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble," he sing-songed.

"What will it take for you to move over here?" she insisted.

"Will is here?" Nico sat up suddenly.

Again he barely stopped his last dinner from making a reappearance. Unfortunately, that also meant grabbing the rim of the canoe with enough force to destabilize it.

Nico had just enough time to think, Uh-oh before the canoe did a hundred and eighty degree turn.

As he broke the surface he made a desperate attempt to reach for the canoe.

"My ship sinks!" he cried.

Hazel couldn't help but bark with laughter.

"How dare you make fun of my vessel's tragic fate?" he yelled, trying to float while climbing a turned canoe.

He managed to sit sloppily on the boat with one leg over each side.

Hazel sighted loudly and swam until she could try and climb the canoe, too.

"Not unlike that part in Titanic," Nico said. "There's space for only one of us."

"I though you said Jack could've fitted perfectly," Hazel frowned.

Nico stared at her for half a minute, "Well, yes," he nodded. "But Rose was a jerk and so am I. Off my ship."

And he pushed her.

Now Hazel could've expected many things, but a drunk Nico pushing her off an upside canoe at roughly 3am... That was too far-fetched.

She blinked a few times as she sustained her floatage. What could she do to take him off the lake?

Nico, on the other hand, was happily testing how far he could go before he turned the canoe again if he rocked it one way and then the other quickly.

Hazel had to think fast, her brother's luck was bound to run out sooner rather than later, she was surprised as it was that he hadn't shamelessly fallen yet.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure moving on the beach.

"What are you two doing?" a voice wondered amusedly.

Hazel's eyes lit up, "Percy! Can you help me?"

Percy looked confused, "I don't know?"

"Can you make Nico's canoe reach the beach?"

Percy laughed, "Yeah, all right."

Once on solid ground, Hazel, a lot less nauseous herself, turned to her brother who was distinctly arguing how his boat was in need of a crew. Percy laughed at his younger cousin's antics.

Grabbing the boy's hand, Hazel made way to Nico's cabin, where the party had died down. Only Annabeth remained, waiting for Percy to come back.

"Here," Hazel gave her brother a glass of cold water.

Nico downed it happily, sitting on his bed.

Later that night, Hazel checked on Nico, who was snoring softly. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "Happy birthday, brother."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Hazel woke up to an empty cabin. Or empty as far as the beds' area went. She walked to the bathroom's door to find her brother hugging the toilet with his back to her.

"Morning," he muttered without even looking at her.

She suppressed a smile.

"Such a nice sunny day," she replied.

She couldn't see him from her position, but she was sure he rolled his eyes.

"Beautiful," he stated plainly.

"You seem a bit uptight," she commented innocently.

"Hazel, I threw up twice already," he said. "And the next time I'll aim towards you."

When he did turn, Hazel's suppressed smile was changed for a worried glance. Nico looked grey and sweaty. And most unhappy.

She took two steps forward and kneeled next to the teen. Then she hugged him not too tightly.

"Wait a minute," she whispered and left.

Nico was left in suspense for not one but six minutes, in which he did, indeed, vomit a third time, until Hazel returned with a glass of water and a big pill she dissolved in the glass.

"Will said it would help," she explained to her brother's curious glance.

"You told Will how much I suck at drinking?" he asked indignantly.

Regardless he drank the mysterious chemical gladly, and thanked Hazel politely.

"I don't mean to be the mom of our relationship," Hazel scolded him. "But what did we learn yesterday?"

"That I'm a jerk like Titanic Rose who would've let beautiful di Caprio die without battling an eyelash?"

Hazel chuckled, "Yeah," she agreed. "That and that never shall you ever invite a child of Hermes to a place with alcohol."


End file.
